


When Your Girlfriend Purrs

by aidyr



Category: Um Jammer Lammy
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Implied Sexual Content, Lammy having a stutter is just a lil headcanon of mine, Post-Coital Cuddling, Purring, Short & Sweet, Speech Disorders, Useless Lesbians, but I promise it's still G rated, literally just 800 words of unfiltered fluff, petting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24741088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aidyr/pseuds/aidyr
Summary: Lammy and Katy engage in some post-coital cuddling. Nothing but tooth-rotting fluff.I can't believe I wrote ANOTHER Um Jammy Lammy fan fiction, lmao.
Relationships: Katy Kat/Lammy (PaRappa the Rapper)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	When Your Girlfriend Purrs

Lammy Lamb: twenty one years of age, and just experiencing for the first time what it felt like to be the big spoon. She might’ve found it weird that she’s never held anyone before, if not for what an awkward, bumbling disaster she was; of course she’d never been the big spoon. Katy was her first girlfriend after all, and Katy had always taken to being the protector in their relationship. 

But now, for the first time in Lammy’s young life, she was the one cradling somebody else.

The two were lying quietly beside one another in bed. The sheets were pulled back, and their clothes were strewn haphazardly across the floor. Their sensual escapades had been fun, but Lammy felt unrivaled warmth stirring in her chest by simply being close to Katy and feeling her gentle breath rustle the fur on her neck.

Katy had her face pressed affectionately into Lammy’s shoulder, and her fluffy, blue tail coiled possessively around the sheep-girl’s leg.

“This is nice,” Katy spoke. Her voice was hushed and a little burnt out from their prior activities, but she sounded happy.

“Y-yeah…” Lammy smiled softly. Katy had a mysterious ability to relax and soothe her by simply being around. Lammy seldom feels comfortable with herself, and never to the degree she was while around her feline lover. She’d never feel comfortable being naked around anyone else. She’d never be confident enough to cuddle with anyone else. Katy erased the lifelong insecurities surrounding her speech impediment; the stuttering and ticking felt as natural as breathing when she was around Milkcan’s bassist. A few weeks ago, Lammy had even sang in front of somebody else for the first time. Of course, her voice was nothing on the angelic singing of her girlfriend. But that wasn’t the point. The point was that she’d been able to do it at all.

Lammy looped an arm underneath Katy’s and brought her hand to rub idle circles against her girlfriend’s back. “Um… So…” Her cheeks flushed as she recalled what they’d just finished doing. “How wa-was it?”

Katy glanced up at Lammy and hummed. “What? The sex?”

Lammy nodded bashfully. The two had been dating for a couple years, yet she still felt like a flustered teenager when it came to intimacy. “Yeah.”

Katy grinned against the crook of Lammy’s neck and sighed. “It was rad, hun. Don’t worry, you did great.”

“Awesome…” Lammy began to run her fingers through the soft tufts of fur which covered Katy’s body. She followed the curve of her spine and pet up and down the feline’s back. In turn, Katy began to knead against Lammy’s stomach like a sleepy kitten.

It was absolutely adorable.

Lammy’s tiny little tail waved back and forth in glee as she looked down at her partner. It was good Ma-San wasn’t around to see this; she’d never give them a break for being so overwhelmingly lovey-dovey.

“You-You’re su-super soft.” Lammy noted quietly. She’s long since been aware of how silky and fluffy Katy’s fur was, but she’d never get tired of it.

“You’re not too bad yourself,” Katy replied. There was a flirty undertone to her voice, as she ran her hand down Lammy’s stomach and across her inner thigh. Lammy shivered and blushed. “You’re like a giant cotton ball.” She brought her hand back up to Lammy’s belly and resumed her kitten-esque kneading.

“Heh… Right.” Lammy refocused on petting her girlfriend. She massaged up and down Katy’s back with a steady hand, and occasionally buried her fingers in the floofy blonde hair atop Katy’s head. Katy practically melted into Lammy’s touch. Once her hand made its way back to the small of the cat-girl’s back, Lammy scratched softly above the base of her tail.

Katy sighed lovingly and pressed firmly against Lammy’s body. “When did you get so good at massages?” She asked.

“I dunno,” Lammy spoke. “I’m just petting you, like a c-c-cat.”

“Uh-huh,” Katy chuckled lightly. She closed her eyes and within seconds, a tender rumbling sound began to emanate from the bassist’s chest. A low and joyful purr filled the room.

“I love when you purr,” Lammy told her. “It’s super cute.”

“Yeah?” Katy giggled. “Well then, I’ll be sure to purr lots more for you.”

Lammy felt her stomach flutter.

The two then fell into a peaceful quiet. Katy’s purring was a deeply relaxing noise, and she loved to feel the faint vibration against her body. She continued her ministrations and watched as Katy slowly began to drift away to sleep.

Lammy’s lips curled into a reserved little smile, and she too closed her eyes. Lammy’s life was a chaotic one, but little moments like these made it feel as though the world had stopped turning. She hugged Katy’s body closer against her own and breathed a calm breath.

Before she too, began to fall asleep… Lammy caught herself thinking… 

_I’ll definitely have to be the big spoon more often._

**Author's Note:**

> I SHOULD be writing the next chapter of my She-Ra fic, but here we are... Writing about the characters of a forgotten and underappreciated spin off of a 90's rhythm game. But whateves. Lammy and Katy are cute as hell together, and I wanted to write about them again.
> 
> Thank you for reading


End file.
